Nyugodt pillanatok
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Snarry fordítás. Perselus felriad hajnali háromkor, és azon tűnődik, vajon mi ébreszthette fel?


**Eredeti cím:** Quiet Moments

**Magyar cím:** Nyugodt pillanatok

**Írta:** TribalWolves

**Fordította:** Luthien Lovemagic

**Átnézte/Bétázta:** herika, ani

**Korhatár:** 16

**Páros:** Snarry

**Műfaj/kategória:** egyperces, romantikus

**Figyelmeztetések: **slash, mpreg, AU

**Link az eredeti műhöz: s/8479522/1/Quiet-Moments**

**Kikötés: **Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé és a mű szerzőjéé. A fordítás az író engedélyével készült.

**Tartalom: **Snarry fordítás. Perselus felriad hajnali háromkor, és azon tűnődik, vajon mi ébreszthette fel?

* * *

**Nyugodt pillanatok**

Hajnal háromra járt az idő, amikor Perselus Piton, a Roxfort bájitalmestere hirtelen felriadt. Ahogy megmozdult, hogy megnézze, mi ébresztette fel, egy finom, apró mozgást érzett meg az oldalán. A balján meglátta a kedvesét, akivel öt éve volt együtt, egészen hozzábújt, egyik karjával átkarolta a mellkasát és a hasát is feltolta az oldalára. Elmosolyodott, amint Harry alvó arcára nézett. _Még mindig csodálkozom, mit lát bennem ennyi év után is, de hé, nekem van a legtökéletesebb és legszebb párom, akinek a legtökéletesebb kerek pocakja van._

Miközben Perselus az alvó Harryt nézte, újra észlelte az enyhe mozgást. Elmosolyodott, mikor közelebb tette a kezét oda, ahonnan a mozgás érkezett, és az ismét megtörtént. Perselus megérezte, ahogy a magzat rugdos odabent a kedvese hasában. Perselus felült, és közben elmozdította Harry karját, óvatosan a hátára fordította, hogy ne ébressze fel őt. A párjára pillantott, és látta, hogy még mindig alszik. Amint a kezét újra a hasára helyezte, a baba ismét rúgott egyet. Harry hat hónapos terhes volt. Srácok, ugye, mekkora sokk ez?

Jövő héten lesz öt éve, hogy együtt vannak. Nagyon nehezen indult, hiszen Harryt fel kellett készíteni és edzeni a második háborúra. Magánórákkal kezdődött; fegyveres tréning, harci és mindenféle mágikus védelmi kiképzés. Az idő előre haladtával rengeteg vitájuk és zajos veszekedésük volt, és a végén eljött az a pont is, ahol már átkok röpködtek. A töréspont akkor következett be, amikor a feszültség olyan magasra hágott közöttük, hogy mindketten kitörtek és egymásra vetették magukat, a pálcákat feledve, egészen verekedésig fajult a dolog köztük. Ütötték és rúgták egymást; kiengedték a gőzt. Megálltak, amikor észrevették, hogy a ruháik és a testük összegabalyodott a földön. Aztán rájöttek, hogyan fekszenek egymáson, Harry és Perselus pár percig emésztette a történteket, majd megpróbáltak gyorsan felállni, anélkül, hogy azokon a _bizonyos_ helyeken érintkeztek volna.

Miután kiszabadultak egymás karjaiból, olyan távol álltak meg egymástól, amennyire csak tudtak. Nem mondtak semmit, mert erre nem is lehetett semmit mondani, Harry felnézett a professzorára, és döbbenten állapította meg, mennyire szokatlan, és a férfi jellemével összeegyeztethetetlen a gyűrött ruhája meg a szanaszét álló haja, és képtelen volt a tanárára nézni. Mondani akart valamit, de tanácstalanságában inkább elment megkeresni a pálcáját és a táskáját. Amikor megtalálta, egy másik pálcát is észrevett az övétől pár centire. Sokkal sötétebb és egy kicsivel hosszabb volt, mint a sajátja. Amint felvette, ezt hallotta: – Hagyja ott és távozzon!

Harry megtette, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott a Griffendél toronyba ment, bekiabálta a jelszót, majd felrohant a hálókörletbe, és mivel annyira későre járt, pár pillanattal később már az ágyában feküdt. A harc után úgy tűnt, a dolgok kiegyenlítődtek, kevesebb lett a szóváltás és csökkent a feszültség közöttük. Mindez egy lassú folyamat kezdete volt, de mindketten befejezték a vitázást, és lehetőséget kaptak, hogy megismerjék egymást, miután barátokká váltak, és elkezdték keresztnéven szólítani a másikat. Mindent megbeszéltek, és mindketten beismerték az azonos neműek iránti vonzalmukat. Nehéz volt megvallani az egymás iránt érzett vonzódásukat, de közeledett a háború, és Harry elárulta, hogy fél, és nem akar meghalni szexuális tapasztalat nélkül, így megkérte Perselust, hogy legyen ő az első partnere, és mindenféle korlátozás nélkül legyen vele egy éjszaka erejéig. A világos oldal természetesen győzött a háborúban, de sok embert elveszítettek, legalább a fél Rendet, és Harry közeli ismerősei közül csak a két legjobb barátja élte túl. Harry nehezen viselte a veszteségeket, kellett egy kis idő, hogy túltegye magát a történteken, és ne hibáztassa magát, de ez Perselus nélkül nem ment volna.

Perselus ott volt Harrynek a depressziója alatt, aztán közeli barátokká váltak, és erősebb érzelmek szövődtek közöttük; beismerték, hogy együtt akarnak lenni. Elkezdtek találkozgatni, ami ahhoz vezetett, hogy egymásba szerettek. Mint minden kapcsolatban, nekik is voltak alkalmi vitáik és béküléseik, de ennek ellenére ragaszkodtak egymáshoz. Harry beszélt magukról a két legjobb barátjának, akiket először sokkolt a hír, de megértették, hogy Perselus boldoggá képes tenni barátjukat. Négy és fél évvel később még mindig erős volt a kapcsolatuk, és nagyon megdöbbentette őket, mikor megtudták, hogy Harry gyereket vár. Perselust először aggasztotta a dolog, és ez több vitát és veszekedést szított köztük. Emiatt majdnem elvesztették a babát, de a baj még közelebb hozta őket egymáshoz, és Perselus megkérte Harry kezét, aki igent mondott, bár nem akart addig megházasodni, amíg a baba meg nem születik. És itt tartunk most: a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában vagyunk, a pincék mélyén, a bájitalmester lakosztályában Perselusszal, aki hajnali háromkor Harry pocakját simogatja.

Mialatt Perselus elrévedt a múltról való emlékezésben, nem vette észre, hogy Harry hasát cirógatva felébresztette őt, míg meg nem hallotta: – Mmmm… Pers… Mit csinálsz?

Perselus annyira megijedt, amikor meghallotta Harryt, hogy kiesett az ágyból és egy nagy puffanással a padlón kötött ki.

Harry teljesen éberré vált, amikor meghallotta Perselust kiesni az ágyból, és elkezdett nevetni. Perselus felkelt a padlóról, szúrósan nézett Harryre és így szólt: – Ez egyáltalán nem vicces, és az egész a te hibád, mert teljesen elfoglaltad az én oldalamat az ágyban.

Harry egyszerűen a hátára gurult, és újra elkezdett nevetni. De nem vette észre, hogy Perselus bebújik az ágyba és nekiáll halálra csiklandozni őt. Ekkor abbahagyta a nevetést, és akadozva megszólalt: – Pers… Hagyd abba… Kérlek… – De Perselus nem fejezte be, tovább csiklandozta Harryt, addig, míg már könnyek folytak le az arcán.

Perselus látta, hogy nyert, így befejezte és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Harry rendben van, majd a fülébe súgta: – Ez egy jó lecke lesz számodra, hogy ne gyere át az én oldalamra az ágyban – közölte, de közben mosolygott.

Harry, amint újra lélegzethez jutott, válaszolt: – Ezért még számolunk! – feküdt vissza.

Perselus felkelt és elrendezte a takarókat, majd befeküdt az ágyba; amint a párnára tette a fejét, Harry megkérdezte: – Min gondolkoztál, amikor felébredtem? Úgy néztél ki, mint aki nagyon töri a fejét valamin.

Perselus ránézett Harryre, és azt felelte: – Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogyan jutottunk el együtt ideáig.

– Ó… Oké – mozdult közelebb Harry, és simult Perselushoz. – És még min gondolkodtál?

Perselus Harryre nézett, és úgy válaszolt: – A kisbabánk intézkedett róla, hogy felébresszen, amint átjöttél az én oldalamra. Megéreztem a kis mozgolódását, és felébredtem.

Harry mosolygott: – Az nem az én hibám, hogy a kislányunk vagy kisfiunk azt tanulja, hogyan kell kviddicset játszani.

Perselus felnevetett: – Igen, de az biztos, hogy mardekáros lesz, majd én gondoskodom róla – mondta.

Harry is nevetett, és odahajolt Perselushoz egy csókra: – Ne aggódj, taníthatsz bájitalfőzést a gyerekeinknek, de szerintem az egyikük kviddicset szeretne játszani – közölte mosolyogva.

Perselus szintén elmosolyodott, majd döbbenten felkiáltott: – Mi?!

A bájitalmester rábámult Harryre, és látta, hogy vigyorog, majd kedvese megszólal: – Poppy ma reggel rájött, hogy tévedett. Két szívdobogást érzékelt, amit eddig nem vett észre, így kijelenthetjük, hogy ikreink lesznek – összegezte Harry szélesen mosolyogva.

Perselus nem tudta, mit mondjon, teljesen ledöbbent, de pár perc gondolkodás után elmosolyodott és megszólalt: – Akkor jobb lesz, ha kihasználjuk az együtt töltött nyugodt pillanatokat.

Perselus közelebb húzta magához Harryt, homlokon csókolta és becsukta a szemét, mialatt Harry kényelmesen elhelyezkedett és álomba merült. Mindketten a két kisbabájukról és az eljövendő időszakról álmodtak.

**Vége**


End file.
